The Hyrulian civil war
by Legendary Blade
Summary: this story is about the war before ocarina of time, and links fathers quest to find the missing sages and create the master sword


Hey everyone this is going to be my first fan fiction in a long time. It will be the very first one I've put out so that everyone can read it. I hope that everyone who reads this story will enjoy it.  
  
This story is based on the "Legend of Zelda." All locations and some of the characters are the property of "Nintendo." This story is about the events leading up to "Ocarina of Time."  
  
BEFORE THE GREAT WAR  
  
Legend had it that somewhere in Hyrule, there was a gateway. A gateway to the resting place of a powerful artifact left behind by the goddesses that created the land of Hyrule. This object was said to be able to grant the wishes in the heart of anyone who touched it. Since it was an inanimate object it couldn't determine whether the wishes it granted where good or evil. It merle granted them. This object became known as the Triforce.  
  
For centuries people sought out this ancient relic of the gods. But it remained elusive, the King of Hyrule had made sure that it was hidden well away from where people could find it. It stayed locked up in the temple of light right in the very heart of the sacred realm.  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire the king of the Gureado had sought the Triforce for decades, before finally stumbling upon one of the hidden gateways. Ganondorf and his comrades made countless trips into the golden land but where never able to locate the Triforce. They would end up having to leave for supplies, and return at a later time.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the king discovered that Gonondorf was breaking into the golden land and looking for the Triforce. He feared what would happen if he where -ever to lay his hands on the power of the gods, so the king ordered that the gateways be sealed off. The people feared doing this, because the power of the Triforce maintained the prosperity of the land. But they didn't have a choice. If Ganondorf got his hands on the Triforce nothing would be able to stop him, and the king didn't want to risk the lives of his people.  
  
Seven sages where chosen by the king to seal the portals to the sacred land. They completed the task, sealing every entrance except one. The portal that led directly to the hiding place of the Triforce this last doorway was located in a temple near Hyrule Castle.  
  
Ganondorf was outraged by the kings interference and massed an attack on several small villages, His bandits pillaged and killed everyone they saw, raping women regardless of age and slaughtering the men like pigs. Ganondorf showed no regard for life when his forces took over a town everyone in it, was killed.  
  
Ganondorf amassed a huge army of Bandits and criminals from all over the world. With his skills in magic he called forth legions of demons to wage war on the Hylains. Before long the once peaceful kingdom of Hyrule, became a, desolate wasteland filled with disease and the stench of death. Soon almost every village in Hyrule was destroyed.. Ganondorfs army took up camp outside the Castle walls, the Hylains where on the verge of losing. The king had one last hope to defeat ganondorf . He sent out a message to the Six Remaining sages who where scattered all over Hyrule, and to the retired General Odin of his once mighty army. He had a Plan to create a weapon so powerful that only one worthy of the power of the gods could wield it, this weapon would be able to deflect even the power of the Triforce . While his messenger rode off to find these people. The king and the seventh sage Raru remained to work on the last seal to the golden land. They would need to seal off the Triforce if ganon managed to make it into the castle. With the kings plan in motion all the people of Hyrule could do was sit back and wait.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Two men sat outside under the clear quiet night sky, Soaking in the peaceful silence. Odin knew that it wouldn't be long before Ganondorfs men found this town and destroyed it like all the others. He hated that his oldest son would probably soon learn suffering worse than death when he went into battle for the first time. But it was something that he couldn't control and he detested not being in control. Odin looked out of the corner of his eye at his oldest son Janus. Then spoke his voice deep and a little sad. The moon pears down upon a diseased world, There is no cure for the disease, An entire race walks mindlessly into destruction. Not even a man of colossal power would be able to prevent the inevitable. Yet there is still hope, even though we may soon be killed by ganondorf I feel that your brother is somehow blessed by the goddesses. He bears the mark that the legends speak of. Janus turned his gaze to his father. So it's true? The legends I mean. About the two, who will once again, bring peace to the world. I don't know son, Odin sighed. But as long as we have faith that's, all that really matters. Odin placed his hand on his son's knee then stood up. Don't worry Janus when the time comes you will do just fine. Now go inside and help your mother with Link, it's almost time for dinner. Janus smiled and ran inside. Odin looked at the moon one last time sighed then turned to go inside.  
  
Evander had known it wasn't a smart idea to leave the castle, But the King had ordered him to find Odin and the six remaining sages. Why me, I swear this is by far the craziest shit I've ever done. Evander groaned as he opened the hatch from the secret tunnel that led to the outside of the castle. A horse would be waiting for him by the river, along with a woman who was to guide him to Odins' hiding place. He had just recovered the hole when he noticed one of Ganondorfs bandits urinating on a tree near by. The whole idea of this operation was so ludicrous. Ganondorfs entire army surounded the castle from seven o'clock, to five. There was only a small gap in the perimeter and that was only because that gap happened to be a bloody river. He'd have to swim across in order to get to Rhea, the woman who was to guide him to his objective. But she seemed so far away when he stood only 4 feet from this pissing soldier. Evander grabed the hilt of his sword and pulled it out slightly. Freeing the tension of his sheath, if this guy saw him, he'd need to kill him quick so no-one would find him. Everything was going just fine the urinating soldier had just, finished up with a final two shake. When it happened, the guy he didn't see, the one taking a dump who just happened to be behind him, saw him.  
  
Evander saw him just in time and pulled his sword bringing it back and impaling the attacking bandit in the gut's. The one that had been urinating finally saw him and started to turn but he wasent fast enough. He was able to get out a quick yell before Evanders blade sliced into his lower jaw and whacked his head off at the mouth. Three more bandits came running at the sound of their comrades death cries. Evander decapitated one and split the next one in half at the chest. Then he turned and dove into the river.  
  
He knew he couldn't fight them all, and if he stayed any longer he risked being found out, that's the last thing he needed. If Ganondorf got wind of the Kings plans then the whole mission would fail, and Ganondorf would win. Evander swam to the other side of the river and took cover in the woods he had to find Rhea and get to Odin, there was no telling how long the castle soldiers could fend off Ganondorfs forces. A few weeks maybe a month tops. He hoped, prayed that he wouldn't have to find out.  
  
CHAPTER 2 


End file.
